Yo Quisiera OneShot
by Black-Snape-Smith
Summary: Es un OneShot basado en el tema Yo Quisiera de Reik.Se trata sobre los sentimientos que tiene Ron hacia Hermione...nueva en esto!


Nota: esto es inventado por mí, no lo hago con ningún fin mas allá de divertirme un rato escribiendo. Los derechos son de Rowling q hoy cumpleaños (FELIZ CUMPLE J.K.R) La canción se basa sobre los pensamientos que tiene Ron hacia Hermione...espero que lo disfruten!

Yo Quisiera

La tarde del sábado, dos alumnos se encontraban enfrente del fuego de la sala común de Griffindor, sentados. Uno de ellos era un joven con un pelo rojo mas brillante que el fuego y la otra era una chica con pelo enmarañado y llorando en su hombro.  
-Hermi tienes que dejar de llorar- dijo Ron- Krum no vale la pena, ya te rompió el corazón y lo va volver a hacer si lo perdonas.

-No entiendes Ron yo le entregué todo lo que tuve en mis manos y él...el...me...-dijo sollozando-...me traicionó. No quiero ser despectiva pero estoy sola, no tengo a nadie, primero mis padres muertos y con lo de Víctor no se si lo voy a soportar.

-Sabes Herm si tienes a alguien, me tienes a mí, tu mejor amigo- dijo Ron intentando levantarle el ánimo a su amiga.

_Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos..._

Mientras Hermione seguía llorando en el hombro de su amigo, él pensaba en el daño que le hacia verla tan triste.

_Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio..._

-Ron no entiendo, o mejor dicho no quiero entender como amando a alguien tan profundamente, se acuesta con...con...- dijo tartamudeando mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían en sus ojos - ...con...

- ¿Con quien? - pregunto Ron con una curiosidad sorpresiva.

- Con Parvati, éramos amigas (N/A: hace años q son compañeras seguro que algo de amistad entablaron) – dijo Hermione intentando dejar de llorar y errando completamente al sentir ese famoso vació que te ahoga – Siento ganas de...de...de morirme, ya no se para que estoy aca, yo intente hacer lo mejor y la vida es fría conmigo. Quiero reunirme con mis padres y de una vez por todas no molestar a nadie.

_Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo..._

-Shhh... Herms nunca digas eso, vos sos hermosa y la verdad que no me puedo explicar como alguien tan llena de vida se cae al primer obstáculo difícil de su vida – dijo el joven – Esa no es la Hermione que conozco.

- No se que hacer, siento como si alguien hubiera clavado su mas filoso cuchillo en mi corazón y siga lastimándolo con sal. Necesito que siempre estés a mi lado y me digas consejos – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas mientras unas nuevas intentaban salir – Quiero vivir como antes, antes de que mis padres murieran y cuando solo os veía y sentía mi mundo brillar.

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que..._

- Pensá en lo afortunada que eres al tener VARIOS amigos a los cuales acudir – dijo Ron – y piensa que no estas sola, me tienes a mi y a toda mi familia, a Harry, a Remus, al prof. Dumbledore. Tienes muchas personas que te quieren y seguramente tus padres no te quisieran ver así de triste.

- Se que soy afortunada, pero me siento tan desdichada – dijo suspirando la joven – ¿por que tenían que ser mis padres y yo no?

- Porque si hubiera sido así nosotros no seriamos los grandes amigos que somos – dijo Weasley intentando dejar de pensar en ella. Mientras la veía embobado.

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada_

- ¿Hey Ron sucede algo malo? – pregunto Hermione extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

- No, solo que me quede pensando en como alguien puede lastimar algo tan delicado – respondió el pelirrojo sonrojándose ligeramente y con una sensación en su estomago nunca antes conocida – Tienes que pensar que el se lo perdió y que vas a salir a adelante sin que te duela lo ocurrido.

_Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento  
no, no..._

- Tienes razón, soy una tonta al pensar cosas así – comento Hermy pausadamente y limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos – Gracias, si no hubiera sido por vos creo que me hubiera muerto de agonía.

- Para eso estamos los amigos – dijo Ron siendo abrazado por ella – ¿y esto por que?

- Porque tengo todo el derecho de abrazar a un amigo como el que eres – dijo Hermi con delicadeza – Desde hoy dejare de pensar en el "amor" y me volveré a concentrar en el estudio. El noviazgo es cosa de tontos enamorados que lo único que hacen es ser melosos todo el tiempo – dijo mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas al pensar esos momento que paso con Víctor- Yo también soy así y...y...y...

- Basta Hermy de hacerte daño acordándote de lo pasado. Como dice la palabra ya es pasado y no hace falta recordarlo si es doloroso – dijo Ron limpiándole con los dedos esas rebeldes lagrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de la chica – Piensa que el no vale la pena de tus lagrimas, Krum solo es un estúpido hombre que lo único que quería era jugar con vos.

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre  
Por eso..._

- Ron si lo se es que...soy una imbécil al haberme dejado engañar – dijo llorando copiosamente en silencio – es que...fue mucho el tiempo que pase con el y pensar en todo lo que derroche me hace daño.

- Entonces no pienses – dijo el pelirrojo inocentemente – Se que suena fácil decirlo y no cumplirlo pero es lo mejor. Sabes que yo nunca te haría nada.

- Lo se es que...

- Es que nada - dijo el joven con postura terca – ya basta de llanto y vamos a volver a nuestra vida con sus más y sus menos, pero nuestra.

_Yo quisiera quisiera ser tu llanto tu vida  
ser tu vida amor  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu llanto tu vida._

Hermione lo miro con lo ojos cristalizados para que después de que un mar de lagrimas recorrieran por ultima vez sus mejillas rojas e hinchadas de tanto llorar. Ron amablemente le limpio la cara y la ayudo a levantarse. Ese día después de tanto llanto Hermione sintió algo nuevo en su estomago hasta llegar a su garganta. Ese algo eran las famosas "mariposas de enamorado". Ella al percatarse se sonrojo levemente y aunque ese no iba a ser su día. Ese chico con el cual tantas veces peleo se convirtió en algo más que amigo para ella (N/A: no quiero decir que pase algo en ese momento, si no que ella lo sentía así).

Dos meses después. Dos alumnos se encontraban enfrente del fuego de la sala común de Griffindor, besándose apasionadamente enzima del sillón. Entre los movimientos se podía distinguir dos cabelleras una roja y otra castaña...

FIN

Nota de la Autora: holaa! Este es mi primer ONE-SHOT así que no supe bien como hacerlo. La canción es "Yo Quisiera" de Reik. Espero que le haya gustado y a los que no gracias por leer lo que escribí. Porfis no sean vagos y déjenme un review con sus criticas tanto buenas como tomatazos. Bueno me despido CHAO!

BlackSnapeSmith

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


End file.
